


Beast Wars: Revision

by sisterawesomeness



Series: Beast Wars: Eri Saga [6]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alien Structures, Beast Wars OC, Gen, Time Paradoxes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien artifact sends Eri back to when the Beast Wars first started! The question is should she stand back and let history repeat itself? Or step in and risk altering everything she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There and Then Gone

**Author's Note:**

> **Remember I own nothing but Eri!**

"I don't see why we're the ones who always gotta do this sorta stuff," Rattrap grumbled.

Dinobot let out a rumbling growl. "I do not see why Primal thought it a good idea to send you out with us vermin. We could find energon without you complaining the entire time."

The rat smirked up at him. "He probably thought you'd take advantage of it and try rubbin' faces with Stargirl if you were on yer own."

"I should rip you apart for even suggesting that!"

"Calm down Dinobot," Eri got in between them. "Rattrap's just messing with you."

"I'll mess with him when I rip his tail off," the raptor settled down a little as she nuzzled into his side. Her tactic worked and while he rumbled out a snarl he didn't say anything else or make a move toward the rat.

"Eh yer no fun anymore Chopperface. Not since the little lady put some sense into ya."

"So Rattrap?" Eri tried to change the subject. "Did you bet your record in cyberpoker back at base?"

"Nah," the rat vented. "I owe the ship twice as many credits as I got. I don't know how you keep beatin' me at it kiddo."

"Luck I guess," she shrugged. "I did have a good teacher."

"I'm getting something," Dinobot indicated the scanner he held. "Straight ahead!"

"Bet ya I get to it first!" Rattrap took off.

"Not if I have anything to say about it rodent!" the raptor was close behind.

"It isn't a race!" Eri bolted after them. "Mechs I swear."

Sure enough only thirty feet ahead of them in a small indent in the side of a hill was a stash of energon crystals. They glittered in the sunlight. "Woohoo!" the rat cheered. "This'll keep us runnin' for ages."

"And I was the one who located it," Dinobot tried to rub it in.

"I got here first ya saurian."

"I was the one who beat you here cheesebreath!"

"Nu uh, Dinobutt."

"We will let Eri decide," the raptor glared at him.

"Fine hey Stargirl," the rat broke off as they looked around and noticed she wasn't there anymore. "Kiddo? Where'd ya go?"

"Eri?" Dinobot looked around.

"Over here!" she called. They rounded a corner and found her standing in front of a strange statue type thing. It looked like a miniature statue of the giant structure that was on the floating island. Only this one had strange markings written all over it.

"Careful," Dinobot grabbed her and pulled her back away from it. "We do not know what it will do."

"Great," Rattrap said. "Another one of these things." He chattered his teeth together in a way only a rat could do. "They alternate my currents."

"We should tell the others about this," Eri stated. "Rhinox will want to come and check it out."

"Good point," Rattrap said. "Yo base." He tried but there was nothing but static. "Ya readin' me Maximal base?" There was nothing. "I'm not gettin' anything."

"You try Dinobot," Eri said. He did but with no better results. "Maybe it's all this energon interfering with the systems?" She'd heard that happen more than once from Rhinox.

"Probably sister," Rattrap said. "I say we record the coordinates and bug outta here."

"And leave the area undefended?" the raptor countered. "I think not! The Predacons could find this location as easily as we did."

"So two of us can stay here and defend it while someone goes back to base," Eri offered.

"You heard her mouse. Scurry back to the others and report."

"Hey! I might be a rat but I don't scurry anywhere."

"Guys," Eri could feel a headache coming on. First an alien structure and now them arguing? Not a good day. They didn't notice the structure itself was beginning to have a small blue glow to it. "Please can we not get into it now? If it's a problem I'll go back to base and tell the others. Just try not to kill each other until I get back."

"You cannot go by yourself," Dinobot stated.

"I have a blaster," she indicated the weapon at her waist. "And I've gone on patrols alone before."

"For once I'm with Dinobutt here," Rattrap said. "I wouldn't feel right about you goin' out on yer own little lady."

"I swear you guys act like I can't handle myself," she sighed. "Sometimes it's tiring." She broke off noticing the glow. "Um I don't think that's a good thing," she noted the structure.

"What the…" Rattrap started. There was a humming sound as if something was powering up.

"Maybe we should," Eri started. But she didn't get to finish as a blast of blue light shot out of the structure and hit her square in the chest. Both of her teammates didn't have time to act or even call out her name before the light seemed to consume her and she seemingly vanished. It was the only way to describe it as she was there one second and gone the next.

Leaving the rat and raptor there to stair dumbly at the space where she'd just stood. The structure itself seemed to power down as the noise stopped and it ceased glowing. "Stargirl?" Rattrap was the first to speak.

"Eri?" Dinobot questioned. Neither of them overtly knew what to do.


	2. Where Eri Ended Up

Eri was blinded for a moment by pure white light. It was painful. She also felt as if she was floating and everything seemed to stop. Then reality seemed to come back to her and she was jolted forward violently. The world returned to her and she was thrown forward so harshly she did a flip before landing hard on the ground.

"Ah," she groaned and took a moment to catch herself. "My head. That was weird." She leaned up and looked around to get her bearings. That was odd. She appeared to be in the same place as before. "Dinobot? Rattrap?" she called out.

She shakily got back up to her feet and called out again. But neither of them was in sight. "Maybe they went to get help?" she wondered. There was no way they'd just leave her there. She had to fight the feeling of vertigo as she made her way slowly back to base. The others had to be worried sick about her. The alien structure couldn't be good news. But she couldn't understand what it did to her exactly. It didn't transport her somewhere else. And she appeared the same. So what had it done?

It took some time seeing as they'd been far from the base but she was somewhat surprised not to actually run into anyone on the way back. She would've thought they'd be rushing to the alien structure to analyze it or something. It was nearly dusk by the time she got back…

She froze and looked in horror and confusion. "What… No, no, no, no!" This couldn't be happening! The location of the base was right. There was no mistaking it. But the ship wasn't there! "Where? Guys!" This couldn't be happening! Where was the ship? Where was everyone?

Eri scrambled all around the area but found nothing. There was no sign the ship or the Maximals. She couldn't help it as she started to panic. The ship and everyone else couldn't just disappear. The Axalon would never be able to fly on its own and even if it somehow did there would've been signs of that. Plus, the guys wouldn't just up and leave her.

Eri forced herself to remain calm as she made herself walk in the dark. She knew it was probably insane heading toward the Predacon base, especially at night, but maybe they had something to do with this. It took her some time but she finally reached the area. She was thankful it was a full moon or otherwise she wouldn't have been able to see anything.

"No," she gasped seeing the same thing. Nothing. There was no Pred base either. No sentries or guns trying to shoot at her. No base in the glow of the lava. No sign of the Predacons. Nothing. "How?" she questioned walking back and forth.

How could this be happening? Where had all the Maximals and Predacons disappeared to? Without a single sign? That shouldn't be possible. They would've left something even if they all picked up and flew out of there. But it looked like they'd never been there. She laid down and rested for a bit near the lava pit. Maybe not the safest thing but she was exhausted and had to stop after the kind of day she'd had. Nothing made sense anymore. What had that alien structure done? Where was everyone?

Ironically the lava pit was safer than the area near where her own base used to be. Her own base was near a forest with animals. The lava kept the area fairly warm, even at night, and no animals really came around there so she didn't have to worry about that.

Despite everything going wrong she laid down on a rock and fell into unconsciousness.

~*~

The next day.

Eri woke up and made her way back to the area where her base used to be. At the very least she knew where nearby food was. She ate some wild beans and got some water out of a nearby river. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

She didn't have any supplies this time around and she… Missed everyone. She was used to waking up every morning and seeing most of her teammates at some point or another during the day. Most of the time she'd greet Rattrap as she relieved him of monitor duty, then she'd say hi to Cheetor and Airazor as they went out on patrols. Later she'd see Rhinox and Optimus as they went about repairs and such on the ship. Tigatron and even Nightscream would often call. Then toward evening she and Dinobot would sometimes go out on patrols together and when they got back he would walk her to her room and they'd put their foreheads together to say goodnight. Mr. Squeakers would often greet her in the room and curl up on her as he fell asleep. She missed her family.

She hated being all alone like this. At least the other times she'd been separated from them she knew they were out searching for her and trying to reach her. But now they were gone. To who knew where. At this point she'd be happy just to see a Predacon. At least they were a familiar face, even if an unfriendly one. The silence was horrible.

"What am I gonna do?" she kicked a rock into a river. She thought about going back to the alien structure. It got her into this maybe it could get her out of it.

She was headed there when a loud noise broke her thoughts. "What the?" she looked up to the sky in time to see two giant balls of fire come crashing down into the dirt. When the balls impacted there was a thundering noise and the ground shook so bad she nearly fell over. "What could that have been?" regardless she started heading for the closest one. Determined to get answers one way or the other.


	3. Back to the Beginning

It took a few minutes but Eri came to the place where the one fire ball had landed. And it shocked her. That's where the Maximal base originally was! Before the entire trying to fly and crashing again thing where they thought the Preds were dead. And there the Axalon was. It was somewhat steaming like it'd just come out of the atmosphere and didn't seem as banged up as it normally looked.

"What happened?" she wondered. Had they gotten the ship flying again? But how? And what were the odds they'd land right in the same spot as before? She saw something come out of the ship and recognized it as a scanner. It sent out a yellow light as it scanned the surrounding area. For what? She'd seen them use scanners before but not that type. That was more like the ones the pods had for when protoforms needed beast modes.

"What is going on?" she slowly made her way toward the ship. Was everyone alright? Why had they taken off without her?

She made her way down the hill and started heading for the base. Eri saw Optimus and Rhinox already outside and Rattrap came down the elevator. He tossed something aside. "Man," she could hear him. "All of this for a golden disk." Golden disk? She'd heard the others talk about it. Did that have something to do with all of this?

"It was Cybertron's most carefully guarded relic Rattrap," Optimus replied. "It gave the location of a major energon source." That made Eri pause. Why were they talking about this? They already knew all of that… Heck, Rattrap had been one of the bots to fill her in on everything. "And Megatron stole it."

"Yeah, like I care." Eri was about to call out to them but that phrase stopped her. Rattrap might act like most things were a pain in his aft but even he wouldn't say something like that. "We were supposed to be doin' deep space exploration. Playin' galatic patrol was nowhere in my job description if ya know what I'm sayin'," he leaned against the elevator. "Yeah sure you're cut out for this commander gig?" Rattrap had been known to question Optimus's plans here and there but she'd never outright seen him question Optimus. What was going on? She kept out of sight for now. Something seemed… Off with her friends.

"Remember the great war Rattrap," Optimus countered. "If the Predacons get enough energon they'll start it again. I can't let that happen. Besides, you wanted exploration. And here we are on an unknown planet. What more do you want?"

This conversation was so strange to her. Also, had they been looking for her at all? She'd been gone a few days but they didn't seem concerned in the slightest. She looked around and wondered where the others were.

"Well call me picky but a workin' space craft might be nice," Rattrap stated.

"Just no pleasin' some people."

The other elevator came down and Cheetor hoped off of it. "Hey, check it," she looked in the direction he was and saw two cheetahs running out in a field.

"They're fast alright," Optimus stated. "You choose a good form." Why would he say that? The young cat has had that from for a while now.

"Hey, you think that's speed? You haven't seen the golden rocket," Cheetor stated. "Check this," and without warning he ran after the two cats. "What does he think he's doing?" Eri mumbled to herself. Cheetor could act foolish or naïve but this was an entirely new level.

"Cheetor! No!" Optimus called after him but it was too late. The cat was already gone. Across a small section of land that resembled a bridge. She didn't remember seeing that there before. The guys had mentioned there was a bridge like that once but then… She stopped at that train of thought. No, it couldn't be possible could it?

"Cheetor return to base immediately," Optimus tried to comm him. "We don't have time for this."

"No good," Rhinox said. "The energon fields mess up the comm links. Anything over a hundred meters they ain't worth scrap."

"Well, that's just Prime."

"So uh this yer first day on the job or what?" Rattrap asked him.

"Shut up Rattrap," Optimus stated.

"Oh yes sir," the rat stood at attention. "Ya know I feel heaps better knowin' our lives are in your capable hands. We're all gonna die."

"This is weird," Eri decided to do her best and follow after the cat. To make sure he wouldn't get into too much trouble. And at the moment she really didn't want to be back at base. A million questions ran through her head. Where were the others? What was going on? What had happened to the ship? Why were the guys talking to one another like they were almost strangers? Not to mention all the bots were acting like this was a new planet to them or something. Eri had a strange feeling about all this.

~*~

Shortly.

It hadn't been easy catching up to the cat. He was a freaking cheetah so it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. But Eri knew the land and took a few shortcuts while he went the long way. When she finally reached him she gasped.

Cheetor and Waspinator were really going at it and it appeared as though the cat's weapon was jammed. She was stunned for a second. This reminded her so much of that story Cheetor told her about…

"Cheetor!" Optimus, Rhinox, and Rattrap appeared on the ridge. "Get to cover. We'll swat that pesky Predacon!"

"No way," she kept herself behind a nearby rock. There was no way this could be…

"Oh I would not count on that Maximals," Megatron, Terrorsaur, Scorponok, and Tarantulas were on the other ridge. "No. Hehehe, for I believe you're soon to have… How shall I put it? Difficulties of your own. Yessss."

"You've got to be kidding me," Eri looked on the scene as she put two and two together.

"We don't have to do this Megatron," Optimus tried. "There has been peace between the Maximals and Predacons for centuries. Why start this up again?"

"Peace perhaps on your side Maximal scum, yesss. But not on ours. Permit me to inform you that an enemy which appears to be peaceful may in fact merely be bidding its time. We Predacons have never abandoned our rightful goal of galactic conquest. No, we have merely been waiting for the right moment. To strike!" She waited to see if her theory was correct, and to her horror it was.

Not two seconds later Cheetor stepped out from behind the rock and fired on Megatron while saying, "Ya mean like this?"

"I don't believe this," she ducked down for a moment to collect her thoughts. This was exactly like how the guys told her it was when they first arrived on the planet! Everything was matching up. Why there was only so many of them, why the ships had only just now landed in their spots, why the guys were acting the way they were. She'd somehow been transported back to the very beginning of the Beast Wars!


	4. Oh Boy

She didn't have long to consider this as she heard Megatron give the order to Terrorize and Optimus did the same. She glanced over the rock to watch it unfold.

"Tarantulas Terrorize!" the spider laughed as he transformed.

"Rhinox, Maximize!"

"Scorponok, Terrorize!"

"Rattrap, Maximize!"

"Terrrosaur, Terrorize!" he screeched and landed on the ground.

"Megatron, Terrorize!"

"Optimus, Maximize!"

This somewhat reminded her of when she'd first arrived and gotten her first decent look at both sides. A knot formed in her stomach. If this was the past then that meant she hadn't even arrived yet! What was she going to do? The Maximals didn't know her but… Could she just sit back and watch things play out? There was no guarantee that the alien thing was still there or that it could send her back.

But messing with time couldn't be good. What if she appeared now and messed something up? Technically speaking she could go to the Maximals and help them. She did know what was going to happen. But what if, in the process, she messed up the timeline and changed everything she knew? Then she wouldn't be helping the guys at all and her screw ups could actually end up letting the Predacons win! "Scrap," she muttered as both sides opened fire. "What do I do?"

She weighed the pros and cons. She could sit back and hope that her simply being there didn't tamper with the timeline. But that had a few drawbacks. What if she made her way to the alien structure and couldn't get back to her own time? She'd be stuck there anyway and what then? Hang around until her past self appeared? Then that probably would mess things up.

On the other hand if she appeared now and helped out the Maximals… Well either it would mess things up even more than they already were in their favor or turn things over to the Predacons by rewriting a completely new timestream. This was getting into Doctor Who territory. What if she had been sent back even further in time for a reason? Maybe her knowledge could help her friends win the Beast Wars before everything bad could happen… But if that was the case. Then the good things that happened wouldn't have occurred either. All those times she helped Rhinox fix things, or talked about space with Optimus, or played poker with Rattrap, and all the others things she'd done with her family. Not to mention… Oh shit what about Nightscream! He must've just landed. And Dinobot… Would she still be partners with him? He wasn't even on the Maximal's side yet!

"Oh boy," she saw Cheetor get pinned and heard Optimus and Rattrap yelling.

She saw Optimus fly up and prepare to go help Cheetor. "Oh slag it!" she thought and took aim from where she was. If she messed up time then so be it. But she couldn't just stand back and do nothing to help her friends! She aimed at Megatron and shot him in the arm. As a result his shot went flying past its intended target and missed Optimus. "Ha! Take that ya jerk." She made sure to stay behind the rock for now as she saw Megatron look around in confusion as if trying to figure out where exactly her shot came from.

Optimus landed and blasted the rock off the cat before helping him up. "Do not let them escape!" Megatron called out. The Preds opened fire on her friends and Eri had enough of that. She helped provide cover fire from her spot as Rhionx and Rattrap shot as well. It was enough to allow Optimus and Cheetor the chance to run up the hill and past them. "Back to the base," Optimus ordered. "Let's go! Let's go!"

~*~

She waited until the others had already started to retreat before following a short ways behind them. She was thankful the Preds couldn't follow them as they experienced energon buildup for the first time and had to resort to beast mode. When she caught up to the Maximals she saw they were in their beast forms as well. All of them stood around in a circle.

She wondered if she should just out herself then. Tell them everything she knew. It would be better if she could be by their side instead of having to worry about hiding from them as well.

Optimus shocked her when he turned and looked around the area without warning. "You can come out now," he said in a soothing tone. "We know you're there. I promise we won't hurt you."

"Who ya talkin' to big-bot?" the cat looked confused.

"Come on kid," Rattrap said. "You didn't notice someone else was shootin' at the Preds?"

"Here it goes," she sighed stepping out from her hiding place. The look on their faces were priceless. "Hi," she smiled and waved.

"Wow!" Rattrap said. "What the."

"Ultra-gear!" Cheetor exclaimed. "A human!"

"Well, I'll be," Optimus stated.

"Not what you were expecting huh?" she asked.

"Not at all," Rhinox said. "The closest thing we thought was a comrade or the missing Predacon."

"Sorry nope, but trust me I didn't end up here on purpose."

"Whatever the case," Optimus stepped forward. "Thank you for helping us back there. I understand this has to be confusing for you."

"Actually Optimus, I understand more than you think."

"She knows your name big-bot," Cheetor said.

"I actually know all of you guys," she replied. "My name's Eri. Eri Tsukika and I know you all don't know me yet. But from where I come from we're all friends. You see I come from the future…" She went on to explain how she knew them originally and ended up in their world. She didn't go into too much detail but told of some of their exploits. She also described how she'd ended up back in time. "I wasn't sure if I should just come out to you guys or not," she said.

By this time she, Rattrap, and Optimus road on Rhinox's back while Cheetor walked beside them. "I understand your plight," Optimus said. "I have to admit if you weren't in front of me now I wouldn't believe it."

"It is one heck of a story there kiddo," Rattrap said. But he'd seen the fact she was carrying around one of his own spare blasters.

"I know," she sighed. "But I've had enough run-ins with those alien things to never underestimate them. I've ended up in some pretty weird places before. I just don't know why that one sent me back in time is all."

"Who can tell," Rhinox said. "But you're here now."

"We're glad to have you Eri," Optimus told her. "I just wish it had been under better circumstances."

"Yeah but this could really help us out," Cheetor spoke up.

"The kid has a point. The little lady here could tell us everything about what the Preds are plannin'," Rattrap added.

"Negative," Optimus stated.

"What?" Rattrap asked.

"Why?"

"Because of what she was so worried about," Rhinox took up. "Eri being here this early might have altered everything. Where time travel is involved we have to be careful."

"He's right. Until we have more time to consider all the possible outcomes it would be best if Eri only told us what was necessary," Optimus stated.

"On that note," Eri said. "Um I know for a fact there's a bot out there right now. His name is Nightscream and his pod actually crashed about the same time your ships did. He's hurt and if you don't look for him soon he'll think you don't care about him."

"We'll get right on that," Optimus said. "As soon as we get back to base. Thank you for informing us." They road on in silence for a time before Optimus vented and pulled Rattrap out from behind him.

"Hey!" the rat exclaimed. "What's go your servos so bent?"

"Let's get one thing straight Rattrap. I am commander of this group and when I give an order I expect it to be obeyed."

"Oh yeah? So I get vaped because your too chicken to go yourself."

"I would not give an order I would not be willing to do myself. But I was capable of giving you better cover fire. You were not." He tossed him up and the rat landed on his back before he positioned himself better.

"Eh, come on what are ya shortin' about? We got out of there alive didn't we? And we got Stargirl here."

"But injured," Optimus pointed out. "It'll take time for our beast forms to affect internal repairs. And while I am glad to have Eri on the team we'll have to see if we can help her get back to her own time."

"Well, better you than me," Rattrap said. "And as for the little lady here… I say she can stick around."

Cheetor ran up to join them. "I think we gave 'em the fade Optimus."

"Keep your sensors on full. According to the golden disk theft reports there were six Predacons. One of them was missing from the battle."

"Um," Eri started. How was she supposed to bring this up? "About that…"

"Look!" Cheetor said. Sure enough, in front of them on the landbridge was none other than Dinobot. Eri felt sick. Yes, he was Dinobot, but he wasn't her Dinobot. This wasn't the same bot who walked her to her room every night. This bot didn't even know her.

"Oh Primus," she sighed knowing what was gonna happen.

They hoped off of Rhinox as Optimus stepped forward. "Should we blast 'em?" Rhinox asked.

"Uh I know it might be hard to believe now," Eri said. "But Dinobot's not a bad guy and if you give him a chance he'll actually be pretty valuable to this team."

"Come on little lady," Rattrap said. "Once a Pred, always a Pred."

"Hey," she snapped. "That's my partner you're talking about. Well, he technically might not be my partner now but…"

"Yer tellin' me a sweet girl like you is involved with that thing!"

"Cool it," Optimus said. "Everyone hang on," he took a step forward.

"Attention Maximals! And human," he looked at her for a moment. "My name is Dinobot. I have left the Predacons to join your group. As leader."

"Oh boy," she sighed. So far he was making a great first impression.


	5. Let's Do It!

"What?" Cheetor exclaimed. "Did I hear the word leader?"

"This guy's got barrings of chrome steel," Rhinox said.

"You have no idea," Eri shook her head.

"I hereby challenge you Optimus Primal," the raptor kept on. "To a one-on-one battle. The winner shall lead the Maximals and the loser shall be destroyed."

"Optimus," Eri came up behind the ape. "Let me talk to him."

"Eri I appreciate your concern but he's not the same Dinobot you're used to."

"I know but maybe I can talk some sense into him," she offered. "I do know him pretty well. Plus, what could it really hurt?"

"No way are you going out there by yourself," Cheetor said.

"Not happenin' little lady," the rat agreed.

"It's too dangerous," Rhinox added.

"Please? This might be the only way to resolve this peacefully." She pleadingly looked to her leader.

"Fine, but I'm going out there with you."

"Ok," she got in front of him and fought to not look down on the landbridge.

"What is this?" the raptor snarled.

"Hello Dinobot," she started. "I'm Eri, it's nice to meet you."

"You bring the human forward as a peace offering? Disgraceful."

"Hey pal!" she countered. She didn't take shit from the Dinobot in her time and she wasn't about to take anything from him. "I'm not a peace offering. I came out here to try and talk you out of doing something stupid."

He seemed taken aback for a moment. "Interesting. You have spirit for one so small. I will give you that. But I do not take being insulted lightly."

"Don't I know it. Listen Dinobot this might sound insane but I'm from the future. A future where you are part of the Maximals but as a part of the team."

"The future? That is absurd! I will rule the Maximals alone."

"I know it doesn't make sense to you now but we're all good friends where I come from." She didn't bring up the fact they were partners. That might be too much for him to handle at the moment.

"I do not need friends little human. I need followers so that I might obliterate Megatron! I will be able to do that once I commander the Maximals."

"Dinobot," she sighed. "Please don't do this."

"Stand aside Eri," the raptor said her name. "I have no qualms with you but I still hold my challenge to Optimus Primal."

Eri could only let out a sigh as Optimus lightly picked her up and put her behind him. "You tried," he told her. "Go back with the others. You'll be safe there."

"Just be careful ok?" she told him. "And I know he's acting like an idiot now… But don't beat him too badly?"

"I'll try," he gently pushed her toward the others. It was only once she was safely back standing with them he turned to face the raptor. "I don't want to fight you."

"You do not have a choice," the raptor countered. "Your command center is back there and no one crosses this bridge until you face me."

"Don't we get a say in this?" Rhinox asked.

"Let Chopperface and the Boss-monkey duke it," Rattrap said. "No fur off of my tail."

"No way," Cheetor spoke up. "Hey scalebelly. How about you try a piece of the bad kitty huh?"

"Cool your circuits Cheetor," Optimus stopped him. "I wouldn't send anyone to do anything I wasn't willing to do myself."

"Yeah right now he says that," the rat said.

"This is foolish Dinobot," he faced the raptor again. "We're Maximals. You are a Predacon."

"All the more reason I should lead then."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Megatron…"

"Megatron. Mgeatron will fall as soon as I have your Maximals at my command."

"You are welcome to join us but you shall not lead."

"I beg to differ. For in anticipation as my new role as leader I already reprogrammed my activation code. Dinobot, Maximize!"

"Optimus Primal, Maximize," Optimus transformed as Dinobot started forward holding his weapons at the ready. The ape pulled out his own swords.

"This is nuts," Eri said.

"That's it, I'm goin' in there," Cheetor said. "Cheetor, Maxi." He was cut off as Rattrap jumped on him and kept his mouth shut.

"Clamp it kitty. Nailin' the Chopperface from behind won't settle anything."

"Yeah," Rhinox agreed. "Like it or not we gotta let 'em finish."

Eri was on edge as she saw the raptor charge Optimus but got knocked clear over him. He quickly recovered, jumped into the air, and flipped a few times before coming to land harshly on the ape. Optimus let out a grunt of pain as he was knocked backwards and his foot nearly went off the edge. It was a long way down indeed.

Dinobot raised his sword and smirked at him but Optimus was quicker and brought his sword up. Smacking the raptor upside the helm. His eyes rolled around in his helm as he landed face first on the ground from the force of the hit. Optimus used his sword to bring his face up.

"Oh Dinobot," Eri nearly paced back and forth. Idiot or not she was still worried about him.

"I still live," Dinobot said. "Finish it."

"That's not how we Maximals do things," Optimus offered him his hand.

"Then that will have to change," Dinobot used his eye lasers to blind the ape.

"Optimus!" Eri cried out. Their leader stumbled back and lost his balance as he tipped over the edge. They all looked on in horror as he fell over and the only thing to save him was his legs. Eri held her breath and the others looked on in defeat as Dinobot came and stood over him. She only hoped this went like the first time around.

Thankfully Dinobot snatched him up and tossed him to solid ground. "What are you doing?" Optimus asked in confusion. "You'd won."

"You slipped. To defeat you in such a manner would be lacking in honor. I would not have earned the right to lead. I prefer to beat my opponents the old fashioned way," he charged up his sword and it spun faster. "Brutally!"

They clashed swords and Eri had to admit it was a sight to behold. "For a Predacon Dinobot," Optimus said. "You have qualities I could like."

"And you have proved to be a worthy adversary," Dinobot growled. "I will have you recycled with full honors."

"Well, that's just Prime!"

Eri kept on the lookout knowing the Preds would appear at any second. She didn't have to wait long. "Guys!" she called out. "We got company!"

"The little lady's right!" Rattrap noted. "This party had gotten big time crashers!"

"Let's do it!" Eri didn't wait as she opened fire as best she could. But she knew she had to be careful. She had limited ammo in this thing. The Predacons opened fire on the bridge.

"Optimus!" Cheetor warned.

"Dinobot, lookout!" she also called.

Optimus didn't hesitate as he transformed to beast mode and grabbed Dinobot before jumping off the bridge. The shots missed them. "Optimus!" Cheetor called as he and the others looked down. Thinking they'd fallen off.

"They're still alive!" Eri ran out to try and give them some cover fire as they were being shot at. Optimus hanging upside down by only a foot and holding onto Dinobot by one of his pedes.

"If you guys aren't doing anything," Optimus spoke up. "A little speed would be Prime."

"Let's go. Cheetor, Maximize!"

"Rhinox, Maximize!"

He looked to the rat and poked him in the back. "Hey, hey, hey!" Rattrap held up his hands. "You go and get yourselves scrapped 'cause I ain't." He broke off as Rhinox lifted him up by his neck and turned him to face him. "Alright, alright."

Dinobot let out a cry of pain as energon surged through his systems. "The enrgon fields. I am shorting out."

"Hang on Dinobot!" Eri tried to hold onto Optimus. But she knew there was no way she'd be able to lift them.

"You can't transform in this position," Optimus said.

"Release me. Let me fall and save yourself."

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Eri all but screamed at him.

"Now where's the honor in that?" Optimus asked.

It was getting harder for him to hold on and Eri was slipping as well. "You have no choice."

"Then we both go."

Right as they were falling Rhinox snatched up Optimus and Dinobot while Cheetor grabbed ahold of Eri. "Goin' up," Rhinox said pulling them up.

"That was too close," Eri said looking at the others as Dinobot went into beast mode.

They were all forced to run for their lives a moment later as the Preds opened fire on the bridge. It collapsed one side of it and they all bolted off as it crumbled. Only Rattrap wasn't able to outrun it but Optimus grabbed onto him before he could fall. He pulled the rat up and sat him on firm ground.

He let out a sigh of relief. "You're welcome," Optimus stated.

"You're the leader. It's yer uh job."

Eri knew they didn't have long before the Preds would be after that mountain. The missiles had blown off most of the rock to reveal enormous energon crystals the size of buildings inside. It was beautiful, but she knew how much damage they could cause in the wrong hands.

"Raw energon," Optimus and the others saw it. "In its natural form it's highly unstable. We're lucky those missiles didn't cause it to explode."

"If you could call it lucky," Rhinox said.

"We have to get moving," Eri spoke up. "Now, if we wanna get there first."

"She's right Big-bot," Cheetor said narrowing his optics. "Megatron's on the move."

"He's after the energon," Dinobot announced. "A crystal that size would make him unstoppable."

"Oh thanks a lot for the hot tip scalebelly," Rattrap stated. "Rhinox, scrap this guy."

"Wait!" Eri got in between the charging rhino and the raptor. "Hold the phone!"

"Will he send fliers?" Optimus asked.

"For bootin' up cold! Yer not gonna believe a Predacon are ya?"

"That's my call. Will he?"

"Negative. The crystal is too big for the fliers to carry. Only Tarantulas has the skill to segment it."

"He's telling the truth," Eri said and the raptor gave her a look.

"Then we'll have to get there first. All six of us."

"Yeah," the rat looked down at his paws. "All six of us. Ya mean Chopperface is goin' with. We're all gonna die." He noticed how everyone had already started walking away. "Hey! Wait for me!"


	6. Connections Across Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mad Kudo's to CrimsonNuggets! He roleplayed this chapter with me and helped me get through this writer's block I had!**

Eri knew it would take them a good while to get where they were going. All night in fact. And she had a Pred ambush to look forward to as well. Terrific.

"Eri," she turned and Dinobot came to walk beside her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to save me," he asked. "You did not have to interfere yet you did. Then you tried to save me and Primal. Yet, you do not know me. Why? And how are you even here on this planet?"

"Like I said. I'm from the future and where I'm from Dinobot we do know each other. You're… A really good friend of mine."

"I am not sure I believe that," he stated.

"Whether you believe it or not, it's true. I was brought here by a weird alien artifact. And you are my friend. All of the Maximals are."

He stared at her for a moment and analyzed her. She didn't appear to be lying and he was a good judge of character. "If that is the case then you know what is to come."

"Kind of. For all I know I changed everything just being here," she sighed. "But I couldn't just stand back and do nothing."

"Tell me how much of the future do you know?" She let out a sigh but shared the same things she'd told the Maximals. The various exploits they'd went through together. Up until she was transported back in time.

"The Maximals are all basically family by this point," she finished up.

He chuckled darkly at that. "I find it hard to believe I fit into such a dynamic," he said. "Concerning myself with these… Sentimental Maximals. Impossible."

"I swear," she was tired and in no mood for this. Plus, her feet were killing her at this point, and she was hungry and thirsty. Her temper suffered for it. "You really try my patience sometimes. The way you act it's a wonder we ever became partners. You're just lucky I care about you…" She trailed off as she realized what she'd just revealed.

"What?" the raptor stared at her. "What did you just say?" Had he heard her right?

"Nothing," she tried to play it off.

"Tell me human, what did you just say?" He stared at her continuously, his optics practically demanding her to repeat what she said.

"Not a thing," she tried to avoid optic contact with him. Why did she bring that up of all things?! This Dinobot didn't know her! He probably thought she was disgusting being a human. Part of her felt a pang at that. It just made her miss her own Dinobot that much more.

He just snarled low and narrowed his optics at her actions. "Clearly you are corrupted by that infernal Maximal compassion, I do not see how I would even be considered one of them, I plan to end Megatron once and for all and succeed where he has clearly failed."

"And do what exactly?" she turned and questioned him. "You're a way better bot than he is Dinobot. Don't stoop to his level. You're too good for that." She looked hard at him. "I know you. And I know what kind of bot you can be. You're a strong, brave, noble warrior. And I'm not 'corrupted' as you put it. You're my friend where I'm from like it or not."

"I still find it difficult to believe I would be 'friends' with a human, especially one who ended up in a time you weren't meant to exist." He said as if it was obvious.

Eri sniffled. She couldn't help it. She didn't ask for this. It was one thing to be thrown through time and space once. But it had happened again! And this time her friends were there but they weren't. "I... Just wanna... Go home," she put her head in her hands. She missed the boys... She missed the base and Mr. Squeakers. And she missed her sweet considerate Dinobot.

He looked at her and backed up a bit, the human was leaking from her optics and he didn't know what do to! And if those blasted Maximals saw this they'd assume he hurt her even though that would be a coward's act. He didn't know what else to do so he tried one thing, calming her.

With a low snarl he put a servo to her shoulder and pulled her to him, trying to keep her calm, but he wasn't an emotional bot as caring as the Maximals, something told him though...this was right, whatever it was.

"Um...no need to leak, it will be...alright?" He nearly sounded unsure himself.

Eri somewhat quieted down and looked up to him. It was clear the raptor was uncomfortable but trying to comfort her. "Thank... You," she leaned into him. "I just... Miss my friends. I miss you Dinobot." She felt something crack in her. No one else had to deal with this sort of thing. There was only so much a person could take. "I want my partner back."

He looked down to her for a moment, something in his spark was pulsing, but he didn't know what. But in any case...it felt right, not that he'd admit it. "Eri."

"Yes?" she looked up at him. She tried to wipe some of the tears off her face. Great, she was crying of all things. Just what she needed.

He vented slightly, he was never prepared for something like this, but if this stopped her from crying right now... It would help. "I may not be the Dinobot of later, and I find it difficult to believe the information you have said to me..." He snarled. "But I know that our destinies are decided and determined in ways even we cannot foresee, and... I will admit this, he...should be honoured to have an ally with a soft-spark like yours and as a partner." He didn't know where that came from, what did he just say to this human femme!?

"Really?" she said. He sounded right then so much like the raptor she knew. "Thank you Dinobot," she hugged him.

He stiffened when she embraced him, she just did it as if it came to her naturally. But if the future him allowed this...she must be worth it then. He vented again, something about her just… He couldn't contemplate as he simply returned the gesture, right now he wasn't the Predacon traitor among the Maximals. He was, just himself...

"You...are welcome Eri."

"Come on," she grabbed his servo. "Let's catch up to the others."

He did snarl to that, but then shrugged it off. "Very well, if we must." He then began to lead her forward to catch up to the rest of the Maximals.

Eri couldn't help but smile as how he didn't let go of her hand. If she ignored the world around her she could almost pretend she was back in her own time. And that... Well, she knew she had to get back home. One way or the other. But right now one thing at a time. First, they had to stop the Predacons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know it's been forever. But on we go!**

After a while they all stopped. It was… The standing stones. "Hm, unusual," Optimus stated. "Any opinions?"

"Just one," Rhinox answered. "It isn't natural. We didn't build it and neither did the Predacons."

Two seconds later Cheetor let out a growl. "Heads up." Sure enough there were Terrorsaur and Waspinator. Incoming quick. They transformed and so did the Maximals. Eri held her blaster at the ready.

"Defensive positions," Optimus ordered.

"Yeah but what about him?" Rattrap asked of the raptor.

"He's with us," the Prime stated.

"I ain't buyin…"

"Fight now," Eri interrupted and motioned to the fliers. "Talk later." They were all forced to take cover behind rocks in order to keep from being blasted as they returned fire. Eri managed to get the wasp in one of his wings.

"Wow," Cheetor told her. "You're a good shot."

"I've got tons of practice," she stated. The fliers turned and flanked back around.

"Hold your fire," Optimus ordered. "We could start an avalanche."

"Have you crossed your wires?" the rat asked. "They're comin' back."

"I'll handle this," Optimus stated before he blasted off to deal with them. He fired and managed to knock them about in the air as their systems started shorting out. They went to fly off.

"Now! While they are weak," Dinobot used his lasers on them. His lasers loosened some of the cave roofing and Eri acted quickly as she tackled Rhinox out of the way of a large boulder.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks to you."

"No prob."

"I knew it ya traitor," Rattrap confronted Dinobot. "Ya tried to scrap my pal." He tackled him. Then held a blaster to his head as he stood on him. "Once a Pred. Always a Pred."

"Don't do it Rattrap!" Eri instantly got to her feet. "It really was an accident!"

"Ease off Rattrap," Optimus landed. "Eri's right."

"Says the two of you." Eri slightly took offense to that.

"That's right, says me," the Prime got in his face. "You wanna question my orders one more time," he poked him.

"I…" he got off the raptor. "I don't trust Predacons." Dinobot knocked the blaster away from his face before he got up and towered over the rat.

"We don't have time for this," Eri got in between them.

"We've got enough trouble with Megatron's crew without fighting amongst ourselves," Optimus told them. "Now come on!"

"Hurry," Eri added and the others transformed and followed.

~*~

Later.

The sun was starting to come up when they reached the mountain. "Ya ok kiddo?" Rattrap asked her. "You look worn out there."

"I'm fine," she said. The walking and lack of food not doing her any favors.

"Hop on," Rhinox told her. "You won't slow me down and we need you at top strength for this."

"Alright," she hoped on him. No doubt Megatron and the Preds were coming up the other side as they spoke.

"Human," she glared at him when he said that. "Eri," Dinobot corrected. "Are you injured?"

"No," she was surprised he was asking about her wellbeing. "I'll be fine after I rest a few minutes." He growled but left it at that.

The Maximals stated that she could hang back. That they would fight the Predacons. But she dismissed that. She had her blaster and they would have one more member on their side. Besides, the Predacons already knew she was there anyway. And she was going to stand by her team.

Soon they reached the energon and Optimus went first to see if the coast was clear. Not two seconds later Megatron appeared on the other side. Both sides joined their respective leaders.

"Well well isn't this a surprise," Megatron looked at her. "Whatever is a human doing…"

"Save it Megatron," Eri stated. "I've heard all this before. Let's just skip it."

"My and she even knows who I am. Tell me…"

"No. I will never join your side and you can eat slag," she stated as if it were second nature. She heard the cat and rat snicker.

He growled at her. "You should teach your pet manners Primal."

"Eri is a member of our team Megatron. Not a pet. You'd do well to remember that."

"It matters not. I'll get my answers later then. Across the galaxy it has come to this Optimus Primal. Face-to-face, tooth-to-claw. Yessss. Have you anything to say?"

"I'd say that's prime. Let's do it," he gave out a battle cry as did the others as the Maximal's charged forward. Neither side backing down or willing to stop. The collision course inevitable and Eri swore she felt it clear down into her bones.

They all crashed into each other and members from both sides were thrown. She saw Optimus uppercut Megatron and Cheetor jump on the wasp. Dinobot and Scorponok went at it as Terrorsaur got off the front of Rhinox. Rhinox charged and missed him. But she didn't as she jumped off his back and tackled the flier.

"What?!" he squawked. "Get off me meat-bag!"

"Sure thing!" she punched him a good one.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rattrap riding the spider. "Go," Rhinox said and stepped on one of the flier's wings. "I got him. You help Rattrap."

"Ok," she got up and charged the spider. She didn't blast him but kicked him a good one.

"AH!"

"You go little lady!"

It was insanity as everyone kept fighting and she saw Megatron practically plow into Optimus. The next time she looked back after kicking the spider again she saw the Prime actually pick up the Pred and threw him. "It is over Megatron!"

"It is never over, nooo!" she saw the insane leader transform. "For if I must die. I shall take you with me!" he aimed and fired. She really hoped she was right in trusting Dinobot this time around. Her faith paid off as Dinobot quickly walked in front of Optimus and used his tail to redirect the rocket. It missed the Prime and instead hit a rock and energon behind him. The energon started rattling and glowing various colors.

"We gotta go!" she called to the others.

"It's gonna blow!" Rhinox called.

"Time to fade heroes," Cheetor added.

"Get on," she quickly got on the rhino and helped Optimus on too as he got them out of there. She glanced around and saw the rest of the Maximals and ex-Pred had made it. The Preds themselves were also bolting out of there. While Megatron lay where he fell in the rocks.

They managed to get to a safe distance before it all exploded. The blast and light were almost enough to hurt her senses and she had to cover her head as debris came flying at them in the form of rocks. The others did the same and the rat even had to jump out of the way of a large rock.

"Thanks," Optimus told Dinobot.

"My actions did not imply loyalty Optimus. I owed you my life. Now we are merely even."

"I'll accept that."

"Yeah well at least Megatron's gone," Rattrap spoke up. "And so's the energon. So it's over. Can we go home now?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Rattrap," Eri sighed.

"Eri's right. For now we're stranded with the Predacons on this unknown planet. And Megatron maybe back and there is still more energon. If they ever get enough they could conquer the galaxy. So for now," he and the others turned toward the two moons. "Let the battle be here. On this strange primitive world. And let it be called… Beast Wars!"


	8. Another Time and Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Final chapter.**

"We can't forget something else," Rhinox spoke up. "There's whoever made those standing stones and whoever brought Eri here."

"Long story short," she said. "They're the same beings. We're not sure who they are exactly but we refer to them as 'the aliens'."

"What do they want?" the cat asked.

"And why'd they bring ya here?"

"I… Have no clue. The best we could figure it was a giant accident or something. I was clearly not part of their plan. And we don't know what they want or why they're here." She sighed.

"Something wrong Eri?" Optimus asked.

"It's just… Don't get me wrong. You're my team and all and I love you guys. But… You're not the team I'm used to. Maybe I was sent back even further for a reason. I don't know. It's just… I miss my old team."

"I don't blame you," Rhinox assured her. "You've been with them, or us, for a while. It's familiar."

"But we can be friends again," the cat offered.

"I appreciate that," Eri smiled.

"But we'll try to send you back," Optimus offered. "For all we know you're not in your original timeline and there could be two of you here later on. Besides, even if it turns out to be us. I'm sure your teams worried about you."

She sniffled. "Thank you… Optimus. I miss them too."

~*~

Later.

They did a quick check in the base to make sure everything was fine, then they quickly headed toward a disturbance. From the area Eri had appeared in. Something was going off the scales.

"That's it," Eri saw the statue. "That's what brought me here."

"What is that thing?" the cat asked.

"I don't know. I've seen a lot of things. But it's a new one."

It seemed to be lighting up a strange blue. "What's it doin'?" the rat asked and backed up.

"Oh man! I think it's gonna do its thing again," Eri hoped off the rhino. "I think… This is it," she looked at the others. "I can't explain it… But I think it's about to send me back."

"How can you be sure?" Rhinox asked.

"I just… Know," she said. "You've got to trust me on this."

"Alright."

"But Big-bot…"

"No. Eri, I do trust you. Just be careful ok? And when you get back… Tell us all hello." He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Optimus."

"Same goes for me," Rhinox said. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too."

"I'll miss ya," Cheetor looked sad.

"Don't worry," she told him. "I'll see you again soon. One way or the other."

"Take care kiddo," Rattrap said. "You… I'll see ya when you get back."

She smiled at him. And turned to the raptor as she got in position. He was the last one. He looked like he wasn't sure what to say. "It's ok," she spoke first. "I know." And a second later… There was a blue light and she was gone.

~*~

Another time and place.

"This is all your fault rodent!"

"My fault! It was you who…"

"Would you two stop it," Optimus shut them up. "You two arguing isn't going to bring her back." He turned to the rhino. "Any luck?"

"None so far," Rhinox scanned it. "I can't get any decent readings and…" He broke off as it lit up. "Stand back!" he warned. They all darted out of the way as the light blinded them.

"Ow," Eri groaned. That was even less fun the second time through.

"Ah," the others groaned and adjusted their optics.

"Eri!" Cheetor smiled seeing her.

"Kiddo!" Rattrap stated. "You're back!"

"Guys?" she looked at them. Then she smiled. "I am back!"

"Eri," Optimus smiled. "Are you…"

He broke off as Dinobot walked past all of them. He looked at her. "Dino," she started. "Bot," she finished as he scooped her up in his arms. He didn't say anything but held her there.

The others smiled and turned away to give them a little privacy. Airazor even saying how cute they were. "You, are back," he finally said.

"I'm back," she patted his arm. They just looked at one another. He gripped her tighter when the device glowed once more. It did so brightly they had to cover their optics… But when it was normal again the device had vanished.

"Every time," Rhinox noted.

"I think it's getting to be a habit," Optimus said. Then he turned back to Eri. "Eri… It looks like you've been through a lot. But would you mind telling us what happened?"

"Sure, but can we go back to the base first? I'm starving."

~*~

Hours later.

Eri had explained all that had happened. How she'd been sent back in time. And helped the Maximals against the Predacons. They figured it must've been an alternate timeline or universe. Seeing as none of them recalled anything like that happening. Eri only hoped this other place would get an Eri too. They… Really looked like they'd miss her.

She sighed. At least she ate something. That made her feel better. And Dinobot hadn't let her out of his sight. "I'm not going to disappear the second you look away," she assured him.

"I know that," he stated when they were alone walking down the hall. "It is simply…" He looked away as if he didn't want to say it.

"I missed you too Dinobot," she nuzzled under him. He stiffened for a second before she heard a rumble that meant he was happy.

"I… Do not know what I would do… If I were to lose you," he finally said.

"You're not going to lose me."

"I almost did today."

"Dinobot, there are some things we'll never be able to control. But do you know why I wasn't afraid?"

"Why?" he looked at her.

"Because. Even with the Maximals and you who had no clue who I was I knew I was safe. And I knew," she looked up at him. "That you and the rest of the guys here. Wouldn't rest until I was back."

"You… Are correct." They walked in silence for a time. "Eri?"

"Yes?"

"I understand this is sudden and you are free to reject my offer. But would you consider… Moving into my quarters with me?"

She blinked. "Um, actually Dinobot. I'd love to."

"I… Would love that as well," he bent over and pressed their foreheads together.

~*~

Another place. Another time.

"Ohhh," Eri groaned and grabbed her head. What was with her and hitting things? She managed to open her eyes and saw… To her horror a velociraptor. "NOOOO!" she screamed out.

The raptor made a sound and jerked away from her. She fell off the side of it in the process and crawled away. Fear enveloped her and she didn't stop until her back hit hard rock. It seemed to get over being deafened by her screaming and starred directly at her. Her heart nearly stopped beating at its insistent death glare. Then, to her horror, it spoke.

"What in the…" he paused. And oddly enough gave her a look like… He recognized her. "Eri?"

"H-how… Do you know m-my name?" she asked.

"I… It is complicated. But I assure you. I will not harm you. But you must come with me if you are to be safe." He offered her his claw. She looked at it. But then…

"O-okay," she took it and he helped her to her feet.


End file.
